


An unlikely match

by tuixxx



Category: Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuixxx/pseuds/tuixxx
Summary: Dan Howell, a college dropout looking for a new start in the busiest city UK has to offer. His comfort zone has always been in the crowd or alone at home. He has never been the one wanting to stand out or even be alone with another person for too long, but as he starts looking for a potential apartment, he soon realizes that his only option is to share a flat with someone, because the fact his that he has no money for an apartment of his own in London.Phil Lester, a graphic designer running out of money and looking for a smaller apartment he could live alone in. He had been working for a big company throughout the previous years, but once he had lost that job he was left to do small projects for random people, without actually making any money. He is a person with the undying need to please the people around him and even though he may not be too comfortable in a social setting, he does everything in his power to make the people around him feel needed and wanted.These two males may seem like an unlikely match at first, but faith works in the most peculiar ways.





	1. The beginning

Imagine a beautiful starry night sky above the busy city of London. The older buildings blending seamlessly to the modern business world, with its glass walls and skyscrapers. The Thames slicing the city in half. The quieter apartments, settled by families with children, already asleep. The nightclubs letting their last customers into the night, with the cabs experiencing the busiest time of the work cycle. There are random noises heard through the empty streets, but it's nothing that would alarm a regular London resident. All the shops and kiosks have gotten quiet a long time ago. The metallic covers have been pulled over all of the windows and apart from the police cars passing by, there are no souls witnessing the things that actually take place on the streets of London. I want you to imagine The King's Cross station bathing in the cold light of the street lamps and the last train arriving from Manchester. It hisses as it pulls to a stop on the platform. There are only a few passengers and they all hurry off to their own houses or hotels. Some of these passengers have family members or friends waiting for them. They hurry off into their arms and they share hugs and kisses before walking off into the night.

Now I need you to imagine a man. He exits the train and stands in place as the train leaves the platform behind him, not really having any place to go to. This man doesn't have too much luggage. He has his backpack and a cabin sized suitcase. He watches with vague interest as his fellow passengers leave the platform and soon enough he is standing there alone. He has his headphones plugged into his phone and one of them is still positioned in his left ear. This man's appearance is not something you would ever pay attention to. He looks like an average english young-adult, but there is something behind his outer shell, that makes him stand out. He is very tall, lean and has warm brown hair. His face is almost perfectly symmetrical except the small dimple which is hiding on the right side of his mouth. His eyes are very open and a delightful mixture between brown and something greenish, they have a bit of femininity in them, because his lashes are long and dark. His jaw is slim, which makes his cheekbones very prominent. He has laugh lines on each side of his tall nose, which tell the observer, that he has laughed quite a lot during his considerably short life. He looks well behaved and polite, but his settle attractiveness makes him seem unapproachable without his knowledge.

This man unlocks his phone and sends a message to his mom, just as he had promised, letting her know that he was safely in London and that he would call her in the morning. He looks both ways and notices the gates leading to the city he has dreamed of for as long as he can remember. It was this city that seduced him. It was this city that made him lay awake during the nights at his college dorm. It was this city that finally made him walk into the school's office and officially dropout. It was this city, that made him spend the last bits of money he had to buy a train ticket and say good bye to his parents.  
And now the city stood before him, ready lure him in and never let him go. 

"You need to leave, we are closing these platforms for the night" A low male voice called out from the gates.

Dan turned to look at the security guard shouting at him.

"Sorry, I'll go"

And with that he walked into the night.

**********

A small apartment still had its lights on. Even though the entire city was asleep, there was this that one source of light, that wouldn't turn off. In this apartment there were two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms and an office. Only half of these rooms were used, because the apartment was meant for two residents, but it was currently only occupied by one. His room was brightly decorated and it looked very cozy, even to an outsider. His bed was made out of wicker and the owner of this bed spent many days thinking, why the hell did he ever think buying a bed like this was a good idea? The small amount of sex that this bed had seen, it had lasted through, but not with pride. It made squeaky noises with the rhythm of the thrusts and during one faster session one of the bottom planks had broken off. The room had a massive closet, filled with the most colorful clothes imaginable. Glitter, plaid, red, flowers, sweaters, snowmen, UFOs, pumpkins and so so much more.

However the light that was shining into the darkness of the night was not coming from the bedroom. It was flowing through the smaller office window. The light was blueish and originated from the screen of a computer, which was open and left laying on the floor, whilst its owner was frantically searching through the drawers of the small dresser that was sitting in the corner of the room. The rent needed to be payed, but the payer had miraculously managed to lose the reference number, that was required for the bill to get payed. There was a pile of opened envelopes building around the smaller framed, black-haired male searching for the lost paper. 

This man has pitch black hair, which is neatly styled down, but it is easy to imagine how long it must've taken him to get it into such a neat condition. He has glasses resting on his nose bridge, but it is easy to tell, that he doesn't feel too comfortable in them and that he most likely prefers to wear contact lenses. His face is narrow, but his fuller cheeks and lips balance it out. His eyes are very open and bright blue. His lips are thin, but very full. His appearance makes him look very happy, kind and almost childish. He is not as tall as you would imagine, but his thin figure makes him look a bit taller.

Finally he manages to fish out the letter he was searching for and he quickly scans through the paper with his weary eyes. This was the one he needed. He grabs his laptop and quickly enters the number onto the program and so he is allowed to live in this apartment for one more month, which will possibly be his last one. 

 *********** 


	2. Two paths becoming one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lost males manage to find each other.  
> 

******

Dan woke up the next morning in his stuffy, small hotel room. He looked up at the rays on sunlight piercing the air and the disgusting yellow curtains swinging before the dirty windows. There were few undistinguishable voices coming from the other room, a couple probably, getting their morning off to a great start. Dan didn't feel bitter, he didn't need the closeness of another human to make him feel whole or anything like that, but the rhythmical noises coming through the wall did not help the dry spell he was going through. He had hooked up with a random female a few weeks back, but the thrill of it lasted for about a day after he got scared and gto tested for STDs twice. 

Last night had not ended the way the male had hoped. Arriving to London had felt great, no doubt, but once the adrenaline wore off he realized that he had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay and sleeping on the street really wasn't an option. He had wondered into a small hotel standing right by the underground exit. The rooms were all pathetic and ridiculously priced, but he had no other choice. He had booked a room for one night and collapsed on to the bed as soon as he had locked the door behind him and here he was now. 

Dan sighed and walked into the pathetic small bathroom. He brushed his teeth and packed his bags again. He left the hotel while hoping that he never has to see it again. The male walked to the underground and took a train heading to the central of the city. The train was packed with people heading to their early morning jobs and Dan felt a sudden spike of panic as he realizes all the opportunities he has left behind, when quitting university. He knew he did the right thing, because he hated the small dorm room and all the fun everyone else seemed to be having, while he sat inside and tried to find any shred of entertainment from the internet. He hadn't been enjoying his time was the least one could say. He was invited to a lot of cool events, sure, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. All he was asking for was one good friend that would stick with him trough thick and thin, but he hadn't managed to find that yet. 

Dan got off the busy underground at Lancaster Gate and walked through the streets searching for any sign of an available apartment. A poster, a sign, an open door, anything, but there was nothing. All the apartments were firmly closed and their happy owners were sitting with their companions over breakfast. Soon enough he found a beat up bench that was covered in graffiti, but available. He took a seat and dug his phone out of his pocket. There was a coffee shop just a block away and luckily they had Wi-Fi that wasn't under the protection of a password. Dan opened google and just typed in "free apartments London". Instantly a bunch of announcements popped up onto his screen, but they were all on the outskirts of the city and Dan still had the dream of living in the central or at least close to a possible underground station. He typed the name of the street into google and a few outdated announcements popped up, Dan sighed. His whole search for an apartment started to seem hopeless. He would have to settle for a student commune or a pathetic small motel room until he would eventually give up and move back to his own room in his parents' house. He didn't desire that ending by any means, but he knew it was inevitable if a spare apartment wouldn't pop up. 

He felt the all too familiar veil of disappointment and shame settling onto him. He was ashamed of himself. Why had he even bothered to expect anything? He had once again given hope a chance to grow and grasp his mind into its firm hold. He had known all along that this was a lost cause, but still there had been a tiny singular cell in his body screaming at him. Telling him to go for it and give it all he got.

'What a load of crap!' Dan thought as he stood up and started to take slow, but determined steps towards the subway entrance. He was placing his other headphone back into his ear as he saw the google search page update itself. Something was different. It was an ad posted mere seconds ago. A graphic designer, around his age, searching for a temporary roommate. Only a couple blocks away. The small voice that had dragged him to London lifted its head again.

'Do it!' It called, 'You'll regret it if you don't'.

'It's fine' Dan fought back, 'It's probably just a scam anyway'

'You are a pussy, did you know that?' His thoughts kept on teasing him, 'You'll never make it anywhere'

'It's nothing, I don't even care' Dan tried to convince his suddenly independent brain.

'Go!'

And just like that Dan stopped on his tracks.

Was he actually going to do this? Set himself up for failure? Again? 

He sighed with annoyance. He knew the answer. Yes. It was his idiotic need to be right. He wanted to prove the odd voice in his head wrong, so he grasped the handle of his bag firmly and took one good look at the address. It seemed to be of a walking distance, according to google maps anyway. 

And so he started walking.

******

Phil was annoyed, to say the least. He really did not enjoy sharing an apartment with anyone. He really did not enjoy being social on a daily basis - even though his personality may convince some people otherwise - he needed his space. But the situation was what it was. He had to face the fact that he was broke and couldn't afford to live in this apartment alone. So he had done the one thing he had been dreading to do for moths now, looked for a potential roommate. He had placed an ad online, even though he was silently hoping that no one would answer it. 

His personality hadn't always been like this. He had enjoyed the company of other humans when he had lived in a dormitory while studying. It had been even a little bit fun to have someone to chat with over coffee in the morning and someone to order food with, to play video game with, someone to talk to. But it had all been forcefully pulled away from him quite a time ago. Nobody had taken it from him. He had done this to himself. 

It was the oddest imaginable sensation. 

For most people it isn't as much of a shock. They always have that question in their heads; what if I'm not normal?

Phil, however had never been forced to question anything about himself, up until that point. He had dated girls, always, no questions about it. But all of a sudden this lightning had struck him. 

He had not ever felt any attraction to any of the girls he had ever dated. Not any of them. He had thought that they were attractive sure, but it was just from the neck up. Their bodies, minds, behavior and needs were something Phil just couldn't face.

He needed something else. He craved it. 

What was it?

He didn't have the smallest clue.

But it wasn't something he could discover by dating women. 

So he gave up. Moved to his own apartment. Isolated himself from the world. He started believing that he was the cause to his problems. He believed that he had done something wrong. And as he saw no way out of his pain, he decided to just disappear. He started working from his computer. He decided he didn't need the outside world. He was fine. Or so he kept telling himself.

But now he had put himself on the line again.

**********

After a good while of just wondering around, Dan finally found the chalk white building. It had plenty of apartments in it and one of them was the one mentioned in the ad. Dan looked at the ad again and took a deep breath. 

'Nothing to lose' He thought and pressed the buzzer marked with the number 4.

At first he didn't hear anything and thought that maybe the buzzer was broken. He pressed for a second time, but still he saw no indication that pressing the button had triggered anything. He sighed and turned away. 

Waste of time.

He was walking away as he heard the sound of someone buzzing the door open. Someone had heard the sound of the buzzer after all. He walked towards the door and pulled it open. At least there was someone living in the mentioned apartment. He walked into the brightly lit hallway. There was a large window on the opposite wall, which was letting a lot of sunlight into the hallway. Dan took a good look at the board mentioning the surnames of the current residences living in the apartments. Dan saw the number 4 and the name written next to it; Lester.

'Seems like a standard name for potentially anyone' Dan thought and it didn't make him feel any better.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the door to the apartment was already cracked open. He couldn't really see inside, but he didn't see any tentacles or guns sticking out from the open door and that was always a good sign. He knocked on the frame of the open wooden door. He heard footsteps approaching and soon enough he saw a lean figure coming to view.

**********

The first impression was something.

They just stood there. Observing each other. No words, nothing said, but so much meant. 

From those few seconds on they both knew. Phil knew he had found the thing missing from his cold apartment and Dan knew he had found a place he could call  _home._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second addition.  
> I am aware that Dan and Phil do not actually live in Lancaster Gate, but I just chose a random part along the London underground line and went with it....
> 
> I hope you didn't absolutely loathe this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any idea how this thing of mine is going to turn out, but let's hope for the best.  
> This is my first written thing in here ever, so I have literally no idea what I'm doing.  
> This first chapter is just an introduction to the characters and the actual plot will start later on.


End file.
